Prosper
by Devina Dela Strange
Summary: She's a sixth year. He's a seventh year. She's a Death Eater. He's against them. They were once arranged for marriage, until he was in Gryffindor. Her sister gave her a journal for her sixteenth birthday. She writes about her life, and her new found love.


"Give him your arm, Prosper," a woman hissed from near by. The girl nodded and put her arm out where a handsome wizard wrapped his pale hands around it and brought a wand tip to it. Emitting from the wand was the curse, the spell, that formed the black tattoo mark upon her arm. A skull with snake coming out of it's mouth and circling around to bite its tail. Prosper cringed slightly at the pain that seared from her arm.

He let go once it was finished and she stepped back, holding her head up high and keeping her breath stable under his presence. It was if in a blink of an eye, the room was empty, except for the woman that had spoken before, and Prosper herself. Prosper let out a heavy held breath that she didn't know she was holding. She turned and faced the woman, matching the cold frosted green eyes that they shared.

"You're in, my sister," the woman said with a crook smirk, "You are one of _us_ now."

**Journal Mode:**

_August 3rd 1977  
__Sunday 11:45pm_

_Sixteen, a crucial age, even if I cannot use magic legally yet. Lux and Ignasty sent me a journal for my birthday today, so I figured I should use , I am known as Prosper Aurora Hastings, the last born from my parents, and the youngest of three daughters. Lux, the oldest, is currently married, and has two sons, Dante and Caius. She's twenty currently. After her is Nike, who just turned eighteen in the spring, graduated Hogwarts, and is engaged to Juno Wood. Their wedding is on Christmas. Our parents would be proud, had they not landed themselves in Azkaban when I was five years old._

_When I was a child, I was to marry a Black- Sirius Black, that is. Fortunately enough, it was cancelled as he was placed in Gryffindor and a whole lot of crap with him. He's changed a lot from when we were kids. I use to like him, until he became a mistake. Lux didn't want me anywhere near the Blacks, although she had always looked up to Bella and Cissy, she didn't know if there was any more bad blood._

_As for a journal, I'm suppose to write about my day. A journal is suppose to know the you that nobody else does. I don't know if I'm okay with that. Especially if I take this to Hogwarts and some nosy Slytherin bitch gets ahold of it. And if one of you is reading this right now, yes, I'm talking about you, Gazelle Rockwell. Maybe I'll put some sort of curse on this journal for safety protection. It's not like there's much to me anyways._

_Nike says, "Don't write what you're not afraid to be found out," and I suppose she is true. But if this journal is going to be cursed, I have no worries._

_My birthday was as uneventful as most others, except for one particular thing. I joined the Dark Lord. Nike was so happy when I said I would- that I wanted too. Maybe because she joined when she was sixteen, and it was my turn. Other than that, Nike and Lux attempted to make a home-cooked meal, which burnt to a crisp and nearly took the house with it had Dyxie not jumped in and put it out with her little elf magic._

_We ended up going to a Muggle restaurant. Something called Mick Donald's, or something like that. They had some greasy Muggle food, but we enjoyed our little adventure. Ignasty showed up and made Lux leave as soon as we got back home. If you're really wondering, Ignasty isn't his name, we just don't like him. Only twenty-eight more days till I return to Hogwarts. I'm sure all of Slytherin will know that I had joined. It's a little nerve racking. Some are against it, and some are for it. People can easily change over a summer._

_September 1st 1977  
__Monday 12:00pm_

_I have the very uneventful summer where I forgot about this journal until I pulled it out while packing. I am currently on the train, ignoring the noisy first years that run the corridor. Rabastan and Barty are both off doing Prefect duty, and Regulus is looking as bored as ever reading his Advance Potions Book. Fidella is playing eye-spy with Ajax and Corvis looks like he's about to hex Ajaxs' head off for being near his little sister._

_Corvis just asked why I looked amused, and I said it was the story I was writing. He didn't look convinced. I'll write more if I remember too._

_September 1st 1977  
Monday 10:30pm_

_Slytherin is going down the tube. Half of those bloody first years were half bloods, I even think I saw a Mudblood in their midst. How degrading this has been. Gazelle apparently transferred to Beaubaxton this year, so as for nosy Slytherins, I don't have to worry anymore. I had just come up from the common room where I saw Ajax and Fidella snogging. Corvis was luckily upstairs asleep by this time. I couldn't help but throw an apple out of the bowl of fruit that sat on the table. They weren't happy, but they knew that it was good they stopped before Corvis got word. They soon left the common room after hours. Idiots._

_Well, sleep sounds good right now, seeing as tomorrow is the start of classes._

_September 5th 1977  
Friday 2:10pm_

_Today's biggest event: watching Severus Snape fall on his face in the Great Hall due to Sirius Black. I was talking to Regulus about the Potions review we had for homework over the weekend when he cut me off and pointed to where Sirius was at saying, "He's up to no good," where I simply replied with, "Is he ever?"_

_I swore I saw Regulus Black give some sort of snort-laugh to my comment. Low and behold, the next person that walked into the Great Hall was Severus, and WHAM! Sirius shot water out of the tip of his wand while instantly freezing it, causing Severus to slide and fall on his face. I'm sure it wasn't intended just for Severus, he was just the next one to walk in the Great Hall at the time. It was pretty hilarious, then that Mudblood headgirl scolded Sirius, getting his best friend- James Potter and headboy- to tell him that what he did was wrong. I still thought that it was hilarious._

_I still have afternoon classes I need to get too, so that means finishing up homework. Maybe Regulus will let me see the Charms work we had to do._

_September 9th 1977  
__Tuesday 4:30pm_

_**Sirius Black has to be one of the WORST people in the world!**__ How dare he!! I'm making such a fuss over this, let me explain._

_My free period is on Tuesday and Thursdays from three to four, and then I have History of Magic from four to five, then dinner afterwards. I'm currently in History of Magic, but there's only about seven of us in here and Professor Binns can talk forever and he doesn't pay attention if we're not. So I'm in my free period and I walk out of the library with a stack of books- not a big stack, I'm not a Ravenclaw- but a stack none the less. Sirius Black bumps into me and knocks down all my books!_

_If one of the boys were with me at the time, hexes would have been thrown. Unfortunately, no one was with me, and I try not to get mixed up to much with their silly little rivalry. Sirius though, I would have expected would have some manners, he is, after all, a Black. Even if it was some Mudblood, Regulus would still offer his help because it was his fault. I know for a fact because this happened our first year._

_Sirius picks up one of the books and looks at it. He's like, "I'm suprised you're not reading some book titled, 'The Dark Lord; How to get inside his pants and stay there'." How immature is that?! Sirius Black is a pain in the ass! He doesn't even stop there! He then continues with, "Oh! Wait- no one is suppose to know the obvious Death Eater, are they?"_

_  
If my wand was in quick reach and I knew Sirius wasn't better at throwing hexes, he would have been lying on the floor in pain. Instead, me being a Hasting, and not resorting to always throwing hexs as some barbaric baboon, I slap him. I'm sure he's use to it, but not from me. I wanted to hurt him, but I didn't. I remained calm and cool, like any noble Slytherin would._

_Rabastan and Regulus questioned me when I got to class about why I looked like a mess. Rabastan even had the nerve to say, "Did you finally discover what it's like to get snogged? Because that's what it looks like." Regulus took care of hitting him on the back of the head for me while I took my seat between Regulus and some half blood Ravenclaw._

_Yes, I'm writing about your half blood-ness, so stop looking over at me as if I know what the hell is going on! Stupid Ravenclaws... Stupid oxymoron's...

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR. I own a lot of the characters in here, except for Severus Snape, the Black family (Bella, Cissy, Reg, Siri, etc), Barty, Professor Binns, the Dark Lord, and many more.  
Author's Note: I was going through one of my old journals, and I laughed. I was like, "Did I really write like this when I was sixteen?" and so it gave me the idea. There's going to be two modes- Journal and Prosper. Journal is Diary Entry form, and Prosper is the whole actual writing instead of from Prospers POV. Hope you can understand that. Reviews?**


End file.
